1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capping system assembling a cap to the stem.
2. Background Art
In the fabrication of optical semiconductor devices, a capping system is used when a cap is assembled to the stem (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-67690). In the capping system, the cap is aligned to the stem by image recognition using a camera.
FIG. 13 is an illustration showing the visual field of the camera and a searching range. When the searching range wherein an object of detection is present is wider than the visual field of the camera, the object of detection must be moved into the visual field of the camera. FIG. 14 is illustrations showing a conventional searching method. As shown, the object of detection is searched by spiral locus centered by the search starting point.